My 'Casper's Scare School' Truth or Dare
by truthordareorelse
Summary: Read, please! It's good, funny   hopefully   and random! R&R  read and review
1. Intro

My 'Casper's Scare School' Truth or Dare!

(This is my first fanfiction, just so you know)

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Casper's Scare School.

Truthordareorelse (T.o.d.o.e.)(dragging big moving bag)- Man! These guys are heavy!

Inside the bag...

Mantha- Casper, can't you, I don't know..., GO THROUGH THIS BAG!

Casper- Can't. It's been coated a million times with ghost-fire-bullet-her-mother-when-she's-mad-proof formula.

Ra- Her mother? You know her mother? In a tantrum?

Casper- No. No. No. I'm reading the tag. Hey, we've stopped! Wait, where did this army Knife come from?

Ra- Now you can cut us out!

Casper- Still can't.

Mantha and Ra- WHY NOT?

Casper- It's a guy named Knife who came from the army.

Knife- Hi! (leaves)

Mantha- I can't believe I didn't notice that. Seriously. How could I not notice another person in this bag?

Casper- How could we not notice him coming in?

Ra- He's got a point.

Casper- Why is the bag moving again?

Mantha and Ra- Huh?

Outside the bag...

Todoe- Hey, Everalyn (from my imagination) can ya help me lift this bag upside down?

Everalyn- Sure!

(Casper, Mantha, and Ra tumble out)

Casper, Mantha and Ra- Where the heck are we?

Todoe- I'm the hostess, Todoe an-

Ra-Todoe?

Todoe- It's short for Truthordareorelse. Don't interupt, or else. Anyway, you're in my fanfiction, in your hotel suite.

Casper- You said or else. Or else what?

Todoe- I shove you in a cage with Keep Away Island's (Spliced! cartoon show) Wunny Sharbit. Here it's picture.

Mantha- It's cute. So what?

Todoe- Here's it's picture when it tries to eat you.

Casper, Mantha, and Ra-D: ...

Ra- Mommy.

Todoe- O.k., Here are the rules

1. All truths/dares have to be rated K+ or less. If you don't see your truth/dare I either didn't read it or thought it rated higher than K+.

2. I have 1 chapter for each character.

3. No fires, please! I don't want my fanfiction hotel to go on fire.

4. If you want the C.S.S. characters to play a game, give me the instructions.

I do one chapter a week. Thank you for reading.


	2. Settling In

Settling In

Todoe- Everalyn! Parasidic! Parasite! You done yet?

Casper- Parasidic? Parasite? What kind of names are those?

Todoe- Shut up. They're cool. And they're also natives.

Mantha- Natives? Of what?

Todoe- This is my imagination. They're native to my imagination. You guys are foriegners.

Ra- Why are we here?

Todoe- You're here for my truth or dare game.

Everalyn- We're here! Squeal!

Todoe- Squeal squeal!

Parasidic- !

Mantha- Is that the secret language of girl-squeal?

Ra- Huh?

Casper- It's a girl thing. We'll never understand.

Ra- How do YOU of all people know that?

Casper- I once ended up spying on a girl's party because as it turns out, ONE OF THE GIRL'S WAS AN EVIL GENIUS!

Todoe- You're still upset, huh?

Casper- You still owe me a hundred grand.

Todoe- Darnit. Fine. Here. (gives Casper a check)

(All the other characters tumble out)

Thatch- A-ha! It's Casper! He's the one who set this up, aren't you? I knew it! Ha!

Todoe- Actually, you're here for my fanfiction truth or dare. And shut up, because I can blackmail all of you!

Dummy Girl- Thats where you're wrong! Casper's too much of a goody-

Todoe- I've got plenty of blackmail on him. Almost as much as Thatch, actually.

Uncle Stretch- What do you mean?

Todoe- He comes around every once in a while. I got tracking devices on his phone. So it's pretty easy to get blackmail. Except for that time he got back at me with that missle. Thank God for making it so TINY!

Casper- That was Calvin's. Mine was the bomb, remember?

Todoe- What bomb.

Casper- The one that had an auto-anthill.

Todoe - THAT WAS YOU! Oh well, I've got to talk to the fanfic readers. Anyway, you've each got a room. These remotes will let you customize you're rooms however you want. B.F.N.! (Bye for now)

Video room- Todoe- Hi, uh sorry about the lateness, I kept putting off writing and then my computer account's internet stopped working. Yeesh, anyway the following is the list of people you could truth/dare:

Casper  
>Mantha<br>Ra  
>Jimmy<br>Thatch  
>Dummy Girl<br>Slither  
>Wolfie<br>Mickey and Monica  
>Mosshead<br>Flyboy  
>Pumpkinhead<br>Harpy  
>Triclops<br>Uncle Fatso, Stinky and Stretch  
>Kibosh<br>Alder and Dash  
>Heady<br>Frankengymteacher  
>The Cafeteria Thing<br>The Nurse  
>Professer Thurdigree Burns<br>Pirate  
>The Sea Monster<br>Beaky the Parrot  
>Razznik<p> 


	3. Thatch's Turn

Thatch's Turn

Thatch- Let me out!

Todoe- No. This is my FIRST fanfiction! So you will stay.

Thatch- NO WAY!

Todoe- Says the guy with a teddy bear collection, which I have taken pictures of and will give to Casper to hack into everyone you know's computer and send in as a file.

Mantha- Casper knows how to hack?

Todoe- When he was alive he was an orphan in a gang. The gang's objective was to remove engines from drunkard's cars, which kept them from driving until they were steady enough to drive safely.

Ra- What does that have to do with hacking?

Todoe- I'm getting there. When Casper turned 6 years old, he inherited a lot of money. A drunkard found out, and demanded that, unless Casper gave him 2 million dollars, he would kill Casper's father.

Wolfie- Wait, if Casper was an orphan, isn't his dad already dead?

Todoe- Right. But the drunkard didn't know. Casper was so offended that he learned to hack so he could hack into the drunkard's computer, and erase all the words 'dad', 'mom','drunk' and 'family'. The guy got mad and ran Casper over. Casper wasn't found until it was way too late. Then he learned to pick locks to get rid of any drink that got a person drunk on the first few sips. Even as a baddie, he was a goody-goody two-shoes. Which is why there was always money on that bar's counter. Anyway, the game rules are simple. I spin a bottle. The person it stops at will be asked truth or dare by everyone else including me. And you have to do every truth and dare sent in by a reviewer. You will get points for how challenging the truth is to admit or how tough the dare is to do. And all truths/dares have to be rated K+ or less. Any questions?

Casper- How do we win and get out of here?

Todoe- Well, you just need the most points to win. And you can leave right after the prize ceremony, but you'll come back later on for another game. Excuse me, but something just happened outside the imagination and the imagintion's keeper needs to let out some anger. So the keeper will be, as usual heard.

Me- That $! son of a %#$ !

Todoe- It should be noted that the keeper is mad at her brother.

Me- $!%^$^&#^&*(()^($&%^#%^^^&#^&^&#%#%$&^%&&#$%^%#$^^$%&#%$&^$*$*$&**$&*#&$%&$%&^*^&(*&(*)*(%($^#%^$%^%^$&%&%&&%&^&#%^$!#%$#$%$^^%&^&&*^(*)^()*(%^#^$%^$$%#!^#$^%*&*$^*#%^*&()^(%&*^&#^$%#$%$!$%^%^$^?%?,$$%$^$^%^^$%&%&***&^(%&$^#^%$/%^%%,.,./,/,.,.,,%$$^%$&^%**&(&*^*$#^%!#$%!$$^%&*&((?(*&^%*&$^&#^&#%$%^&^&#&!%$%^%$&^*^(()^(*&&%^##%#$%%#!#$$^^$%&&^**()(*&^&^%$%!#%#$%%^^%^$%&^*^&*))*&(^&* %^&%^&#&^&%^*#$^%#&#%&^*$*$^&#$!#$!$%!%$^%$^$%%#$%%%&$&$&%%^#%$&$#&&%^&$^%$&%^$%^%^^%**()()((%**#%^&%$!%$%!#$^!^^$&&^%*&*&(*&()^($&^%%!#$!$%^^%&#%^*& *^%&#^?%$%#$%#$^#^&^(*)*(^*^#%%#!#$#$%^&$*^&*%(%&()%*^*$#^#%#%$%#%#%%#$$$%^&^*&*********^$^#$^$%^#$&#%^&^&*(()(&*^&*^&*^&^*%&&$*$&*$*$**$^#^$^%#%$%$#$!#$$!$##$%#%$%%#$%%#$^#^&%*%(%*(*&(%*%&#^%%$#%#%%^%^^^#$%^#%^^#%&&&**&(^^(*&$%##%^#&&#&%&$*$%#$^&^&&*(^)(^*&%%%%^%^%*&()()(*(*(**&^^^&%^%^^%$%%$!#!%!$%^%^%^$+^**&^**+^!$#!

Casper- Wow. Over 10 lines of random stuff. I think she said about 40 'at's. You?

Mantha- I lost track at 20. Ra?

Ra- I was trying to understand what she was saying.

Todoe- Forget what she said. Any questions about the game?

Thatch- What's the prize?

Todoe- 5 tickets to the best (and most expensive) cruise ever and 1 billion dollars. The name of the cruise is The Crystal Voyager.

Mantha- Oh, I've been there! I got a ticket in the mail. It was signed 'C'. I spent all my money there, but it was sooooo worth it! Plus, I got picked up by a limo. Ra was there too, remember?

Ra- Oh, yeah! I was surprised that there was a section for creatures. That was one great trip!

Todoe- (dials on a cell phone) Hello? Hello? Oh, hi! Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes, comic)! How are you doing? Really? No way! That's so cool. Oh, Cal? Can you do me a favor? Who owns The Crystal Voyagor? Really? Thanks! Bye! (hangs up). Casper owns the cruise.

Thatch- Does that make him rich?

Casper- I'm a multi-trillionare. So, yeah.

Todoe- Lets PLAY! Okay..., EVERYONE GETS INTO A CIRCLE, NOOWWW!

(everyone gets int a circle)

(Todoe places bottle in the center of the circle. Todoe spins the bottle. Bottle neck lands on Thatch)

Thatch- I won't get another turn, right?

Todoe- I said that, and since you didn't pay attention, you will get a chicken slap. (slaps Thatch with a rubber chicken) Oh, and you get a chicken slap if you turn down the other's truths/dares.

Thatch- Mommy...

Todoe- First, the reviewers! :( Only 2 dares and 1 truth! Ahhh man! Oh well! Lets see, on point scale of 1 to 10... 16 points total!

Thatch- I'm getting 16 points! Sweet!

Todoe- First dare is from Flying Werecats. Ok... We'll need chains, a pulley, and the Spider pit 1. To the elavator!

(Everyone follows Todoe into the huge elavator. Doors close. Elavator music starts)

Casper- This has "Calvin" written all over it.

Manta- What makes you say that?

Casper- 1, his name is written on the ceiling (everyone looks up). 2, the teleportation building elavator. I saw his model in action. He's just about the only one who could pull this off.

Ra- Teleportation?

Casper- Do you feel that we're moving in no direction at all?

Wolfie- Huh, you're right about that! But how is it that no one here knows about one?

Casper- The neighborhood Calvin lives in has been invaded by aliens 46 times and Calvin's the only one who ever noticed more than a weird breeze. I can throw rocks everywhere and only Calvin will notice.

(Elavator stops)

Todoe- We're here! Spider pit 1, full of harmless spiders! Thatch, I need to get this done faster so after I'm done chaining you up (starts chaining Thatch's arms up) I'll ask a question! (finishes) So, K T 189 asked what you thought about the vampires in pop culture.

Thatch- There are no vampires in pop culture, and why are you lowering me into the pit?

Todoe- It was the dare. You stay down until one minute is up. (Sets up for next dare. After 1 minute pulls Thatch up) You have to now watch all the episodes of Trueblood and reenact all the Bill scenes.

Thatch- (does so)

Todoe- All righty! Guys, your dares and truths are...

All except Thatch- Dance the Funky Chicken and let us tape it and tell us if you liked it.

Thatch- (does so. Hates it)

Todoe- Everyone, I guess I'll take you to your rooms. (Does so, everyone climbs into bed and falls asleep)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I am no longer going to go on fanfiction as a user. I am too busy. Please remember me as the writer who imagined Thatch doing the crazy chicken dance. Goodbye.


End file.
